1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of security tags, and more particularly, to hard tags which are releasably attached to an article and then later removed only via an authorized detacher.
2. Description of Related Art
Many apparel items are tagged (i.e., a security device or element applied) at the source.
These security devices may comprise electronic article surveillance (EAS) elements, radio frequency identification (RFID) elements or combinations of such security devices, etc., and which can be wirelessly detected at business portals, e.g., store exits or points of sale (POS), etc. to prevent or diminish theft from the business. Most conventional hard tags on the market utilize a metallic pin and lock mechanism to secure the tag to an article (e.g., clothing) for protecting the article against theft. Once the hard tag is then installed on or with the article, to prevent any broken sewing needle from imbedding itself into the clothing and possibly causing harm to the end user, especially children, the article is subjected to a required needle detector test. The needle detector (e.g., the HN-25 Needle Detector by Hashima Co. Ltd. of Japan) senses a change in magnetic field and alarms if a ferrous metal enters into its sensing field; these detectors typically have two settings based on the quantity of iron in a steel ball of 0.8 mm (high) or 1.2 mm (low). There are also significant legal liabilities if a broken needle leaves the factory.
In addition, the actual tagging of the security device/element to the apparel “impacts” the apparel by either puncturing the apparel (e.g., pin and receptacle) or by being adhesively secured to the apparel, or by being embedded (e.g., sewn) within the apparel. Not only does this create an undesirable effect (e.g., a puncture hole, a distortion, etc., in the apparel material) but it also disturbs the presentation of the apparel when displayed in the business. For example, the attachment of the security device/element to the apparel may distort or wrinkle the fabric when the apparel is positioned on the hanger, the mannequin, or other display methods. Such an uninviting display actually discourages patrons from even considering trying on the apparel, thereby losing a potential sale.
This is most apparent in many apparel items such as intimates, bathing suits and accessories but also occurs with soft goods. Soft goods include homeware items such as bedding, towels, fabrics, etc. Thus, these types of goods do not favor the known security devices and methods for attaching such devices due to the size of the goods or the invasive nature of the products known in the art. The attachment of a security device embedded in packaging for apparel, linens and soft goods is known in the art. A woven label such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,265 (Bleckmann, et al.) has an embedded EAS or RFID device.
The method of attaching such a woven label by a sewing machine is also known in the art. Other methods are disclosed where the device is embedded within a paper ticket, price tag or hang tag (swing ticket). These products are also attached by known methods. By way of example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,684 (Becker); U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,489 (Loemaker, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,953 (Elston); and EP 1171300 (Bleckmann, et al.).
Moreover, where RFID security devices are used, many people have an apprehension with such devices when they are used in connection with personal items because it harbors connotations of invasion of privacy. RFID security devices typically include a memory regarding the item itself. Where such security devices are sewn into apparel, people are reluctant to purchase apparel that may permanently contain a device that may store information and which cannot be removed without damaging the apparel. Thus, the use of RFID security devices tends to increase the “impact” of such security devices on apparel.
Thus, there remains a need for a hard tag that does not utilize any metallic pin that may cause harm to the wearer of the article while simultaneously always passing the needle detector test. At the same time, there also remains a need for a providing a security tag that can be secured to elegant items or soft goods without having to pierce, puncture or adhesively attach to such items, i.e., that provide a “zero or low impact” to such items and that minimize invasion of privacy concerns for customers. In addition, the hard tag needs to minimize the number of elements that are disengaged from the hard tag when being released from the articles they are protecting.